


The Beauty of Mirculous Things

by Areiton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Dean return, Hugs, M/M, Needy Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, Wishfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Castiel has seen empires rise and oceans fall and a thousand sunrises and every miracle.And none of them rival this.





	

Castiel has spent an eternity watching and eight years alive. 

He has seen the world come alive and stars explode.  He has seen mountains form and he's seen canyons carved from the relentless flow of water. He's seen giants and gargantuan reptiles, floods and fire. He watched his brother fall and his family fracture, watched man crawl from their caves and build empires and watched them fall in turn. He watched the pyramids rise, and Atlantis sink and the construction of the Great Wall. 

He has seen a million sunrises and sunsets and danced through showers of falling stars, has painted forgotten worlds with his rage and joy, and spent endless summer days watching the lazy flight of bees while flowers bloomed around him. He has flown through wind and rain and screaming storms, and swam with pods of whales, flown above packs of hunting wolves, watched the northern lights and let their colors tint his wings bright. 

He has witnessed every miracle, and created no small amount of his own. Has seen the beauty of this world and a thousand more.

And nothing. _Nothing_ is as miraculous or as beautiful as watching Dean bolting across the bunker, shouting at the blonde woman who can’t possibly be real but is, and dismissed just as quickly, because  _ Dean  _ is yanking her gun down, and calling her off, and his eyes are coming back to Cas, and--

Cas feels the breath shudder out of him, and he moves, without really thinking about it, snatching the hunter close, hugging him again. Replacing the memory of their last hug. He has to replace the memories of that last hug, when grief and regret were choking him and the words stuck in his throat, until the the only thing he could force out was that lame offer. 

He’s shaking and his head is tucked against Dean’s throat, lips moving against the soft cotton on his chest, chanting the only thing that matters. His name. 

Dean. Dean is  _ alive _ . Dean is  _ home _ . 

_ Dean.  _

“Ok, Cas,” he murmurs, pressing the shaking angel closer, his eyes closing, his expression so raw the woman aches to see it. His lips press against the angel’s hair for a moment. “Ok.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really just need a long hug and the eye sex thing. That's all.


End file.
